


Mathieu, il est con

by Racoonims



Category: Salut les Geeks (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Le Patron est stupide, M/M, Mathieu aussi, Matron, aaaaaaaah
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Mathieu, il est con. Il tombe toujours amoureux de celui qu'il faut pas.
Relationships: Mathieu Sommet/Patron, Patron/Mathieu
Kudos: 4





	Mathieu, il est con

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! 
> 
> J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Il a été écrit il y a deux ans (déjà !), donc vous l'avez peut-être déjà vu passer sur Fanfiction.net !

Mathieu, il est con. Il tombe toujours amoureux de celui qu'il faut pas. Et il est naïf, aussi. Il est persuadé qu'il pourra changer le caractère du Patron. Il sait pas que le Patron, il est incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment amoureux. Et il en sera probablement jamais capable.

Et il est plein d'espoir, Mathieu. Il pense que les autres verront pas les regards amoureux qu'il jette au Patron, au petit déjeuner ou pendant le tournage d'une vidéo.

Mathieu, il mérite pas d'être traité comme ça. Il ne rêve que d'une chose : que le Patron tombe amoureux de lui.

Mathieu, c'est ce gamin à qui la vie a pas fait de cadeaux. Lui, il voulait changer le monde. Rendre les gens heureux. Tout ce qu'il a eu, c'est la haine des gens sur Twitter, et des polémiques à la con. Et une foutue dépression nerveuse, en plus de tout ça.

Parce que de base, il voit grand, Mathieu. C'est un rêveur. Depuis tout petit. D'ailleurs, il se rappelera toujours de son prof de français de sixième, qui lui a promis qu'il irait loin dans la vie.

Quand Mathieu s'en rappelle, ça le fait rire jaune.

Il estime qu'il n'a rien réussi dans la vie, Mathieu.

Alors, Mathieu, il abandonne. Il abandonne son émission, et son rêve de changer le monde. Et puis le Patron, aussi. Il s'est fait une raison. Peut-être que le Patron le trouve chiant. Pas assez expérimenté. Trop peureux. Il s'en fout, il va tenter de passer à autre chose.

Parce que le Patron, lui, il est cruel. Il a même pas essayé de rembarrer Mathieu, alors qu'il se rend bien compte que ce dernier l'adore. Il le laisse juste espérer. Il profite de lui, aussi, parfois. Le Patron aime les bons coups.

Le Patron aussi, il est con, si on y réfléchit bien. Il fait semblant de s'en foutre du regard des gens, alors que tout dans son être est fait pour être tape à l'oeil. Tiens, même la foutue cigarette qui ne semble pas vouloir lâcher sa bouche. Ses collègues se demandent même s'il dort avec. Même chose pour ses lunettes de soleil. Tout pour attirer l'attention.

Le Patron, lui, il a abandonné ses rêves de gamin depuis belle lurette. Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut compter que sur lui-même. C'est la loi du plus fort, et il s'en rend bien compte.

C'est con, il aurait pu avoir un bel avenir, le Patron. Il a tout pour plaire. Une jolie voix, qui sort de l'ordinaire. Et un charisme fou, ainsi qu'une fortune considérable due à ses nombreuses maisons closes.

Mathieu et le Patron, ils sont cons.


End file.
